Outside in the Middle of Nowhere
by extra-victory
Summary: Say "I'm madly in love with you", she thought. Jellal x Erza, Extremely graphic lemon. Adult themes. Killer Fluff


Ex-V: Please enjoy! It's extremely graphic, and features a lot of adult themes; the writing prompt I gave myself for this piece was "Erza says something insanely embarrassing to Jellal". I had a lot of fun sculpting the story around that Idea, trying to find the most embarrassing thing I could have her tell him. Thank you for your time and Attention!

"Haven't you been spending a lot of time indoors recently, Erza?" Mirajane wondered aloud, picking some canned goods off a supermarket shelf.

"Not willingly."

"Oh, come now." She chuckled at her friend, who was wandering alongside her almost aimlessly.

"No, seriously." Erza looked away, sourly. "I'll just be in huge trouble if I run into him."

"Can it really be that bad?"

"It's the worst."

Mira shrugged, strongly disagreeing with Erza's decision making process. "You have to face him eventually…"

"No."

(Later)

Erza, coiled up pleasantly in her room, safe from the world and all the Jellals in it, glanced up at the ceiling, nervously, acknowledging her ringing doorbell; she wanted an additional moment and a half to commit to answering.

Cursing herself, the world and her front door for not having a peephole, she approached, senselessly anxious, almost distraught. Her platonic relationship with Jellal was at its breaking point; there was something like a barely nonzero chance any encounter between them wouldn't spiral handily out of control.

"Yes, coming!" She disguised her abject terror with a friendly sing-song, opening the front door to find a smiling Jellal Fernandes, leaning, entirely composed, on her doorframe.

Something awful happened in her chest.

"…Yes?" She managed, breathlessly, in a small voice, squeaking.

"Let's go for a walk, Erza."

She struggled, horrified, with herself for a moment, unable to answer properly. On the one hand, if she went, she would probably end up pregnant. If she didn't go, she would probably murder herself for being an imposter; No Erza in any hypothetical universe could deny him any hypothetical thing.

"Alright. If you want to…" She could not possibly want to go less. "I'd like that."

Instead of answering, he stepped courteously out of her path; she nodded, largely consigned to her unfortunate fate. At least it was nice out…

"I'm glad you were home," Jellal Mused, still gently smiling at her. "Mirajane said you wanted to see me, and-"

Erza felt the kind of rage that could kill well up behind her eyes. "Mirajane said?" Her nostrils flared, and she glared through him into the Mira she wished was in his place.

As if sensing her murderous energy, her killing intent, he backtracked, somewhat hastily. "Of course, I mean…I myself…I wanted to see you. I'm glad you were home."

"Mhm." Erza was already absentmindedly conjuring scenarios for gruesome tortures, and the Field of broken glass she would Drag Mira through by the hair.

A moment of silence passed between the two, meandering along as they were, side by side; Close, closer than friends, further than lovers. "How's your Day, Erza?" Jellal glanced upwards, quietly noting the beauty in the clouds passing overhead.

She snapped very much out of it, realizing, suddenly, that she was being unfair to him and cruel to herself. His intentions were pure, after all; He just wanted to walk with her, to chat with her. They were such close friends, but she, frightened, agonized over her feelings, had withdrawn from their relationship with a savage velocity.

"I'm actually…Good. I've been inside a lot." She felt herself cheering up, and he noticed her visibly brighten with some measure of happiness.

"I'm jealous." He joked, teasing her, eyes twinkling oppressively. She managed to stay conscious through her heart's three skipped beats. "I've been in the field for something resembling all time."

"You're looking pretty good for your age. What's the secret?"

She felt so alive; after weeks of hiding, ducking their meetings, avoiding him at every opportunity, they were just…talking. Joking and laughing, like before…

"It's a secret, obviously."

"You got me there." She tilted her head. How could she have been so stupid? What was she expecting, for him to show up in briefs with condoms? "What will you do after the field mission?"

"I was thinking we could get married."

Her heart stopped abruptly. Erza, thoroughly dead, accelerated, panicked, until she was walking a good twenty steps ahead of him. Consoled by the suddenness of his lethal proclamation, and the cool ease with which he announced it, her mind only shattered completely once or twice on the way.

"What the Hell, Jellal!" She spun around, at last, after collecting herself, as best she could. "What are you saying?!"

"Problem?" He watched her, still calm, unimpressed.

Her mind swirled away, down some psychic drain. "Unbelievable! Don't just…Propose! We aren't even dating!"

"I suppose that's true." He shrugged, apparently unconcerned, before smiling for her once again.

"No! No! Don't just smile at me! That's totally unacceptable! "She wailed, stuck in place as he slowly began to catch up, resuming his long strides, walking pace rapidly closing the twenty foot gap.

"My apologies." He offered, but looked like he was really struggling to keep a straight face, smile breaking through.

"I can't believe you! Don't just…like that…" She was mumbling now, trailing off, dazed.

"It won't happen again." Jellal consoled her, hand gently placed on her shoulder. He looked into her swirling eyes encouragingly, attempting to assure her of his honesty.

When he kept walking, past her, she realized it. He _meant_ that…He really meant it. He meant everything he said, and this conversation, which had started with him proposing, her fondest dream, had ended with them, still just friends, on the determination that he would never ask for her hand in marriage again.

It took a few moments for this to really sink in. " _Wait_ …" She whispered, almost to herself. Whether he heard her or not was unclear, but he did turn around, slightly confused, to regard her. "No."

She said, louder, more determinately. "What's wrong, Erza?" Jellal walked back towards her, now somewhat concerned, watching the newly magnified stress and fear on her face. "Erza?"

She had to do something; she knew it, she had to say something specific. The weight of the world, all at once, seemed to slowly descend on her, its crushing mass reminding her of the tension in this moment; which may or may not determine the future course of her entire life.

Erza, in the silence of that moment, couldn't believe it, but she was at _the_ singular crossroads. A chance like this would literally never appear before her again, and her relationship with Jellal was hanging perilously in the balance. _Say Something_. She thought, desperately, just watching him, just watching, struggling _. Say something_. She thought.

 _Say "I'm madly in love with you"._ She thought. _No. That doesn't even cut it._ "Jellal…" She Began, and managed to stop, suddenly, words catching in the back of her throat. She realized, terrified, that if she finished her sentence, it would spell the end of her dignity, the end of her self-respect. If she didn't finish her sentence, it meant going home and taking her own life. "I…want you to cum on my face."

Silence.

Jellal blinked. Silence.

He watched her, eyebrow slowly raising. She felt herself blushing furiously, feeling unbelievable heat pouring relentlessly from her entire body.

"Say that again, Erza?" Jellal was grinning at first, but now found himself smirking unapologetically. Mercilessly.

"I…" She began, shakily, voice trembling. "It's impossible for you to rape me."

Jellal, rightly put off guard, ran his hand through ultramarine hair, eyes wide, before taking a deep breath.

"That isn't quite what you said before."

"Both things are true." She wasn't going to lose her nerve now, she thought to herself, still flushed, heart hammering out of time.

They watched each other for a moment, staring the small distance across at one another; her bright red, and he struggling to reign himself in, but it felt like a gaping canyon. It felt like light-years of distance, and both parties unintentionally made almost unconscious moves to close the gap. She was acutely aware of the significantly massive bulge in the front of his pants, tell-tale indeed.

"…Do you realize that your overt assertions are making it extremely difficult for me to…restrain myself?" He began, before trailing off and finishing his sentence half-lamely.

She Nodded, mute.

"…Will you retract either of your previous statements…?" He looked like he was desperately trying, unsuccessfully, to avoid edging even closer to her.

She shook her head.

He took an intentional step forward, but it seemed to come at the price of physical agony and emotional turmoil. He winced, ashamed of himself. "Please…?" He whispered, almost frightened by his lack of self-restraint.

"No."

They were so close, now. She hadn't dropped her eyes to her toes, despite every instinct screaming for her to do so, and He hadn't severed their eye contact. She just watched him, waiting, breathing shallowly, bright red.

"Stop me." He wanted it to sound more like a command than it did. "We're outside, for god's sake…"

"Don't you…want to make me your bitch?"

She said, to her disbelief, words positively dripping with significance.

He closed the distance between them, snapping his mouth on hers.

It was incredibly close to unreal, but, she realized, with no small degree of excitement and several parts utter fear, Jellal was really holding her. Despite feeling very much like having been reduced to a plaything in his embrace, she managed to thread her arms around his neck, and gently nibble his lower lip. Everything in her world was glowing; they pulled apart for a half second, and she looked up at him, and he was staring wildly down at her, and his eyes were so vivid…He was so brilliant… _what…_

He seemed, briefly, as if he were attempting to speak; but, apparently, failing that, pushed her instead, locking her mouth into single combat once more. Without much warning, her back was against a tree… _okay_ …He was removing her shirt. That much made sense; she wanted to participate, but really seemed close to being handicapped…His fingers brushed, intentionally, or not, against the skin on her suddenly exposed chest.

Her involuntary physical reaction was absurdly prolonged; she shivered, sighed pleasantly, flushed, embarrassed. Her hands moved to cover her breasts, and, as if he had anticipated it, read her mind, his hands intercepted her arms, denying her that, exposing her. "Uhuuu…." She whined, as he licked her, cheek first, then from just beside her nipple to her neck.

"I would've been gentle. Don't forget, you did this to yourself…"

"I'm going to remember…you d-doing this to me." She giggled, guiltily, to herself, exhaling; struggling to breathe, heat in her face, chest, between her legs.

"Clever." He whispered at her ear, slipping his hand into her panties; she jumped, squeaking. He cackled.

"Don't have too much fun." She pouted, glaring sourly up at him, pressing her hand to his mouth, pushing him back just a bit.

"Don't worry about it-" He was pulling his coat off, his shirt off. "I'm having a ball already."

Her pants were halfway down, and she was suddenly very conscious of being insanely embarrassed. How much time did she have before he moved to strip her panties off? "…J-Jellal..."

Very little time, it seemed, was the answer; His own pants were discarded already, and he was kissing her…He flicked her left nipple, gently, but poignantly, and she barely stifled a moan…Jellal bit her neck and squeezed her right nipple, so she was moaning after all, to her dismay, and she would have blushed to hear such a noise on TV just last night.

"Condom…?" She began, sighing, but stopped short, gasping, as he manipulated her, through her panties.

"Of course not." He said, dryly, smiling.

"Do you want…me to…?" She wondered, flushed red, but incredibly pleased at the back of her heart. "Have your…baby?"

"Not yet."

She struggled with his perfection. _Ideal answer_ …

Unfortunately less ideal was the realization that she could be naked at a moment's notice, and in significant pain shortly after. In fact…unless she was grossly mistaking the feeling of his fingers in the waistband of her panties…She was _currently_ naked.

She did her best, glancing down to verify, moving her hands and arms in what she imagined was a less intuitive manner, hoping to cover herself, but he snatched her arms out of thin air yet again, to her misery; denying her any dignity at all, exposing her yet again, bending her arms calmly out of his way.

After just a moment, he let her body go, and took a step back, feeling a cool breeze blow past, noting the distinct lack of her body heat against him. She shivered, feeling his gaze scorch her up and down.

Erza moved to cover herself, still steaming red, prompting a genuine laugh from someone that would shortly be described as her lover. "What!" She hissed.

"Erza." He said her name, smiling, as if savoring it, watching her with absurdly calculating eyes.

She was moved, and responded by dropped her hands to her sides, allowing his gaze to neatly summarize that word in the entirety of her person. She even turned around, doing a neat pirouette, but hated herself for it.

After, she saw him reach to remove his briefs, and knew intuitively what was coming, as he moved to approach her again. She went to her knees. "I can't believe…" Erza shook her head, as Jellal prodded her cheek with his outrageous member. "I said that…earlier."

"Can't believe you said what?" He crowed, sniggering. "This entire afternoon has been-"

She sighed, nodding, conceding the point. "I guess I was referring specifically to…wanting your…" She was blushing. "on my….."

"I was…surprised…to hear that as well." He poked her cheek again, and, Erza, a bit nervous, met him with tentative lips...setting as much of his length as she could immediately handle inside…dismayed to find that she couldn't manage more than a negligible fraction. Her tongue, running along the back and sides of his head nearly prompted a concession from him, however, and he, realizing the immediate danger, pressed his hands to her face, pulling himself free.

Erza coughed and sputtered. "Hey!" She hissed, glaring up at him. "Aren't you meant to be, like, choking me on this? Instead of pulling it back out immediately?"

Jellal glanced away, rubbing his nose. "Yes, well. As it turns out, it's your lucky day..."

"That's not even true." She growled, crossing her arms. "Just because I'm not strangled by this insane-"

She stopped short. Jellal watched her, suddenly fascinated. "Yes?"

She felt new heat in her cheeks. "What! Nothing!"

"Is something insane?"

"No! Shut up!"

Jellal, smiling again, knelt briefly, looping his arms around her, pressed his face to hers, forcing her, gently, backwards into the ground. She gasped.

"Oh…you're going to…"

"Yes."

 _He's going to penetrate me_. Realizing that was incredible; Jellal was maneuvering her, and she realized these were her last moments as the Erza from before. Giving her virginity to Jellal was…not a feverish dream at the moment. It wasn't something she would wake up from, alone in her bed, almost crying.

"Erza." He alerted her, and she was glad he did, since she desperately wanted to be looking up into his face, paying him all her attention.

"Yes, Jellal?" This all started with a friendly walk.

"I love you, Erza."

Her eyes were watering already, and she knew she was crying; of course. "I'm in love with you Jellal-" she began, but didn't finish.

Instead, there was absurd pain. Blinding, beyond substantial, beyond frightening, beyond numbing, beyond fascinating pain. There was ice in her veins, cold in her head, cold in her thighs, blood on him, fire in her chest…She opened her mouth, but failed in even gasping. Her eyes blurred, but, as they cleared, in a moment, she saw him, watching her, smiling still, smiling for her, encouraging, and his mouth was moving…When she realized she could hear him, he was saying "I love you, Erza." And "It's Okay, Erza. I love you." She reached her arms out for him, reaching up, and he answered by pulling her in close. The new, absurdly intrusive mass in her pelvis was screaming at her, and it was loud, but not as loud as "I love you Erza." She was crying, full of agony. But she was happy.

"I l-love you J-Jellal" She stammered, almost biting her trembling lip in the process. The pain was genuinely impressive, and really wouldn't fade. The cold was fading, though. She hoped she was still pretty. She couldn't imagine she was making a very attractive face.

He answered by locking her mouth on his, and kissed her; She was suffering, but at least she was kissing him, she thought. She continued to suffer.

"Jell…al…" She gasped, wiping her eyes with trembling hands. "We're…very close."

"This is about as close as it gets." He whispered, stroking her cheek, smiling gently.

"I'm…Full of you." She was starting to get her sensibilities back.

He laughed. "How do you feel?"

"I love you."

"Excellent. I'm going to hurt you some more…" Jellal pressed in a bit further. "Tell me when to stop…"

She quivered, moaning involuntarily, but accepted him, inch after inch, without fuss. "Ouch. Oww #$..."

"You did it, Erza."

"It hurts."

"That's true."

She grumbled. "You're having so much fun, and I'm crying."

"Sorry. I really am having fun."

"I hate you!"

Jellal kissed her, and she smiled inwardly. _He's perfect. He's Perfect._

"Ever since…You lost…Your Memories…" Erza could feel him grinding inside her, beginning to move, preparing to slide down.

"Hmm?"

"Ever since…You changed…" She went on, recalling that day in her mind's eye.

"Yes."

She knew remembering the past, remembering the person he used to be, the person he was in the Tower of Heaven, was painful for him. She knew it was probably unkind to remind him of that person. For her, however, it made a world of difference.

"You changed…and…." He was starting slowly, sliding down. "You're…my Hero…I'm…in love…"

"I love you too, Erza."

He accelerated his pace- broader and broader strokes, faster and faster. They stole her breath away entirely, and she was verbalizing loud pleasure…grinding and arching her back. He slowed, then, back to a measured pace.

He moved her, suddenly, flipping her over, transitioning out of her, pulling out smoothly. Once free, he bent her over, pressing her face into the ground, dragging her hips up, positioning her; once she was properly sticking her ass out, he took a moment to enjoy the view before impaling her all at once on his length, forcing a shriek from her that challenged his eardrums.

In fact, it seemed like her whole body was challenging his, as the pace he took up, immediately, with no pause to spare him, threatened to bring him over the edge of unstoppable climax. She was screaming, he was driving fiercely into her, but suddenly, he couldn't afford to slow down, or relent, because that would destroy his pride; He realized all at once that he would finish her before he finished, without fail…

"I wish you could bite a pillow." Jellal sighed, before renewing his strokes with even greater passion, pressing deeper than before, faster, with more ferocity. He drew further out, almost withdrawing each time, not that her body seemed eager to let him, and, by the sure signs of her wracking, orgasmic sobs and shrieks, brought her violently over the edge.

And he was still live.

Taking a moment to slow down, a moment to pat himself on the back, and to feel somewhat impressed at his own sheer force of will, Jellal wiped his brow, and pulled sharply out of her body.

"Ah….." She was spent, exhausted, and almost collapsed…."J-J….ellal?"

He was taking deep breaths. She almost couldn't hold her ass in the air for him, but, fortunately, for both her shredded modesty and her calves, he had no intentions of having her hold that pose. "Erza."

Jellal took her, and, gently, flipped her back over, until she was looking up into his eyes, breathless, almost delirious. "Are…Are you…" She was fighting for air. "Did you f-finish?"

He smiled, spreading her legs, touching their foreheads, setting their lips millimeters apart. "You'll know when I finish…Because I'll be looking into your eyes."

She gasped, smitten, he took the opportunity to press back into her, and this time, she was too far gone; too sensitive, and it was as if he was raining violent showers of sparks onto her exposed body.

Finally, with him battling her tongue and his own stamina, He disengaged their mouths, and blinked, overwhelmed. A moment later, she felt a comforting heat completely fill a part of her she only knew existed in theory…

"Oh…" She sighed, touching her stomach, tilting her head. "It's…really warm."

He was, well and truly, finished. In fact, Jellal was currently struggling to even remain up on his arms; his elbows practically caved in, and he was, before he knew it, lying face down on top of his lover, panting.

Exhaustion.

She smiled, letting him take a decent five minutes to recover, lying there together; conceivably the happiest girl alive. "What happens if…I'm pregnant, Jellal?"

"Anything you want."

She rubbed her eyes. "If you don't… _Specifically_ want me to be pregnant...I don't want to be pregnant."

He smiled. "I will, eventually, want that from you. Because I need you to be the mother of my children."

She seemed to consider this, grinning. "Let me know. Because…as a woman, that's important to my happiness."

"How about the wedding ring I mentioned earlier? Is that important to your happiness as a woman?" He Hefted himself back up, and teased her, smiling, glancing down at the woman that would be called his Fiancee.

"I'll…try to kill you if I don't get it."

He cackled.

"Jellal...Before you take it out..." Her lip was trembling.

He Slicked his hair back, wet with sweat, and raised an eyebrow.

"Jellal…I'm yours…" She was crying, sighing. "I'm yours now…Take care of me…"

He stopped completely, and realized these words had brought tears to his own eyes. They dropped, from his eyelids, down onto her face, onto her cheeks. He blinked, and she was smiling through her tears and watery eyes. She moved to wipe his tears.

He tried to answer, but found no words.

"I'm in your care." She was almost singing.

He kissed her. "I'll take good care of you, Erza."

EX-V: Hopefully you enjoyed that. Ideally it was a good use of your time. Please, Review and let me know what you think. I have plenty of ideas, and I'd like to continue this story, if you think that's a good idea. I have a number of other Jerza Stories and Lemons to get uploaded, you know, since I'm at your service! I'll see you again soon-


End file.
